1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multiple driver assistance systems and more specifically to the integration of the driver assistance systems onto a single hardware platform.
2. Description of Related Art
During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market; including lane departure warning (LDW), Automatic High-beam Control (AHC), traffic sign recognition (TSR) and forward collision warning (FCW).
Lane departure warning (LDW) systems are designed to give a warning in the case of unintentional lane departure. The warning is given when the vehicle crosses or is about to cross the lane marker. Driver intention is determined based on use of turn signals, change in steering wheel angle, vehicle speed and brake activation. There are various LDW systems available. One algorithm for lane departure warning (LDW) used by the assignee (Mobileye Technologies Ltd., Nicosia, Cyprus, hereinafter “Mobileye”) of the present application is predictive in that it computes time to lane crossing (TLC) based on change in wheel-to-lane distance and warns when the time-to-lane crossing (TLC) is below a certain threshold. Other algorithms give a warning if the wheel is inside a certain zone around the lane marker. In either case, essential to the lane departure warning system is the lane marker detection algorithm. Typically, the lane markers are detected in the camera image and then, given the known camera geometry and camera location relative to the vehicle, the position of the vehicle relative to the lane is computed. The lane markers detected in the camera image are then collected over time, for instance using a Kalman filter. Wheel-to-lane marker distance may be given with an accuracy of better than 5 centimeters. With a forward looking camera, wheel-to-lane marker distance is not observed directly but is extrapolated from the forward view of the camera. The closer road markings are observed, less extrapolation is required for determining wheel-to-lane marker distance and more accurate estimates of wheel-to-lane marker distance are achieved especially on curves of the road. Due to the car hood and the location of the camera, the road is seldom visible closer than six meters in front of the wheels of the car. In some cars with longer hoods, minimal distance to visible road in front of the car is even greater. Typically the lane departure warning system of Mobileye works on sharp curves (with radius down to 125 m). With a horizontal field of view (FOV) of 39 degrees of the camera, the inner lane markers are still visible on curves with a radius down to 125 meters. In order to correctly perform lane assignment on curves, lane markings are detected at 50 meters and beyond. With a horizontal field of view (FOV) of 39 degrees for the camera, a lane mark of width 0.1 meters at 50 m distance corresponds in the image plane to just under two pixels wide and can be detected accurately. The expectation from the lane departure warning systems is greater than 99% availability when lane markings are visible. Expectation with 99% availability is particularly challenging to achieve in low light conditions when the lane markings are not freshly painted (have low contrast with the road) and the only light source is the car halogen headlights. In low light conditions, the lane markings are only visible using the higher sensitivity of the clear pixels (i.e. using a monochrome sensor or a red/clear sensor). With the more powerful xenon high intensity discharge (HID) headlights it is possible to use a standard red green blue (RGB) sensor in most low light conditions.
The core technology behind forward collision warning (FCW) systems and headway distance monitoring is vehicle detection. Assume that reliable detection of vehicles in a single image a typical forward collision warning (FCW) system requires that a vehicle image be 13 pixels wide, then for a car of width 1.6 m, a typical camera (640×480 resolution and 40 deg FOV) gives initial detection at 115 m and multi-frame approval at 100 m. A narrower horizontal field of view (FOV) for the camera gives a greater detection range however; the narrower horizontal field of view (FOV) will reduce the ability to detect passing and cutting-in vehicles. A horizontal field of view (FOV) of around 40 degrees was found by Mobileye to be almost optimal (in road tests conducted with a camera) given the image sensor resolution and dimensions. A key component of a typical forward collision warning (FCW) algorithm is the estimation of distance from a single camera and the estimation of scale change from the time-to-contact/collision (TTC) as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,867.
Traffic sign recognition (TSR) modules are designed typically to detect speed limit signs and end-of-speed limit signs on highways, country roads and urban settings. Partially occluded, slightly twisted and rotated traffic signs are preferably detected. Systems implementing traffic sign recognition (TSR) may or should ignore the following signs: signs on truck/buses, exit road numbers, minimum speed signs, and embedded signs. A traffic sign recognition (TSR) module which focuses on speed limit signs does not have a specific detection range requirement because speed limit signs only need to be detected before they leave the image. An example of a difficult traffic sign to detect is a 0.8 meter diameter traffic sign on the side of the road when the vehicle is driving in the center lane of a three lane highway. Further details of a TSR system is disclosed by the present assignee in patent application publication US20080137908.
A typical automatic headlight or high/low beam control (AHC) system detects the following conditions and switches from high beams to low beams: headlights of oncoming vehicles, taillights of preceding vehicles, street lights or ambient light indicating that high beams are not required and a low vehicle speed. The host vehicle lights are switched back to high beams when none of these conditions exist (often after a specified grace period). One approach for detecting taillights is to compare images from two sensors: one with a red filter and the second with a cyan filter. The cyan filter responds to non-red light sources and will give zero response to red light. By comparing corresponding pixels from two imaging sensors one can detect the color of the light source. The number of pixels of each color above a certain intensity is counted and if the count is above a threshold the systems switches to low beams. The use of color filters with imaging sensors may preclude the simultaneous use of the same image frames for other driver assistance applications.
A second approach for automatic high-beam control (AHC) uses an RGB sensor to give better color differentiation. Typical light sources can be located in the full CIE color space as defined by the International Commission on Illumination. This approach distinguishes between green, yellow and red lights. A powerful green traffic light is not confused with an oncoming vehicle. Since a single sensor with a color mosaic filter i.e. Bayer pattern mosaic is used, the lens is defocused so as to spread a light source over multiple pixels. The use of the color mosaic filter reduces both the effective image sensor resolution (by 50%) and the intensity response (to less than one third). The color mosaic filter may preclude the use of the same sensor for traffic sign recognition (TSR) or lane departure warning (LDW) because of the intensity response penalty. Given that forward collision warning (FCW), traffic sign recognition (TSR) and lane departure warning (LDW) already require a high resolution monochrome sensor, a new automatic high-beam control (AHC) algorithm was developed for use with high resolution monochrome sensors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,851. A number of different pattern recognition techniques are used with higher resolution monochrome imaging sensors to identify light sources instead of relying on color information. The automatic high-beam control (AHC) algorithm includes the following features: Detect bright spots in the sub-sampled long exposure image and then perform clustering and classification in the full resolution image, classify spots based on brightness, edge shape, internal texture, get further brightness information from the short exposure frames and classify obvious oncoming headlights based on size and brightness, track spots over time and compute change in size and brightness, pair up matching spots based on similarity of shape, brightness and motion, classify pairs as oncoming or taillights based on distance, brightness and color, and estimate distance and where unmatched spots might be motorcycles taillights.
The term “electronic traffic sign” as used herein refers to variable message signs, pulsed electronic traffic signs and/or back-lit traffic signs. A variable message sign (VMS) and in the UK known as a matrix sign is an electronic traffic sign often used on roadways to give travelers information about special events. Such signs warn of traffic congestion, accidents, incidents, roadwork zones, or speed limits on a specific highway segment. In urban areas, VMS are used within parking guidance and information systems to guide drivers to available car parking spaces. They may also ask vehicles to take alternative routes, limit travel speed, warn of duration and location of the incidents or just inform of the traffic conditions
Pulsed electronic traffic signs include an array on light emitting diodes (LEDs) Typically the light emitting diodes (LEDs) in electronic signs are not on all the time but are pulsed at a high frequency (typically 80 Hz to 160 Hz) giving varying cycle times for the light emitting diodes (LEDs) in electronic signs (typically between 12.5 mS to 5.25 mS). The LED frequency, LED duty cycle and LED light intensity vary from electronic sign to electronic sign. Moreover, electronic signs are not uniform across all countries and even vary according to the time of day and ambient light levels. However, the typical cycle time of all LED electronic signs is smaller than 11.4 milliseconds and longer than 6 milliseconds.
Support vector machines (SVMs) are a set of related supervised learning methods used for classification and regression. Support vector machines (SVMs) belong to a family of generalized linear classifiers Support vector machines (SVMs) can also be considered a special case of Tikhonov regularization. A special property of SVMs is that they simultaneously minimize the empirical classification error and maximize the geometric margin; hence they are also known as maximum margin classifiers.
Viewing the input data as two sets of vectors in an n-dimensional space, an SVM will construct a separating hyper-plane in that space, one which maximizes the “margin” between the two data sets. To calculate the margin, two parallel hyper-planes are constructed, one on each side of the separating one, which are “pushed up against” the two data sets. Intuitively, a good separation is achieved by the hyper-plane that has the largest distance to the neighboring data points of both classes. The hope is that, the larger the margin or distance between these parallel hyper-planes, the better the generalization error of the classifier will be.
In geometry, a two-dimensional Bravais lattice, studied by Auguste Bravais (1850), is a set of points generated by a set of discrete translation operations described by:R=n1a1+n2a2 where ni are any integers and ai are known as the primitive vectors which lie in a plane and span the lattice. For any choice of position vector, the lattice looks the same.
The term “exposure” and “exposure time” are used herein interchangeably and refers to the time duration of image integration in an image sensor.
The term “detection” in the context of traffic sign detection as used hereinafter refers to detecting that there is a putative traffic sign in the environment of the vehicle such as by detecting the outline of a traffic sign. The term “recognition” in the context of traffic sign recognition refers to reading and/or interpreting the content or meaning of the traffic sign.
The terms “maximal” and “minimal” in the context of transmittance of optical filters are relative terms, for instance a range of wavelengths in which there is “maximal transmittance means that there is a relative maximum on the average in that wavelength range compared with the adjacent ranges of wavelengths.
The term “substantial” transmittance refers to transmittance greater than eighty percent on the average in the wavelength range. The term “insubstantial” transmittance means less than twenty percent transmittance on the average in the wavelength range.
A camera has six degrees of freedom, three of which involve rotations: pan, tilt and roll. A “pan” is a rotary pivoting movement of the camera from left to right or vice versa. In a three dimensional coordinate system where y is the vertical axis, a “pan” is a rotation of the camera around the vertical or y axis. A “tilt” is an up and/or down movement of the camera, or a rotation around the horizontal or x axis. A “roll” is a rotation of the camera about the z axis that is the optical axis of the camera. These terms are analogous to the aeronautical terms yaw, pitch and roll. Yaw is synonymous with pan. Pitch is synonymous with tilt, and roll has the same meaning in both nomenclatures.
The term “camera parameter” as used herein in the context of calibration of a camera refers to one or more of the six degrees of freedom, for instance camera height from the ground and/or camera orientation parameters, e.g. “pitch”, “roll” and “yaw”.
The term “rake angle” of a windshield of a vehicle is the angle between the vertical and the surface of the windshield in the middle of the windshield where the windshield approximates a plane surface.
The term “partitioning” or “to partition” as used herein refers to assigning different attributes to different image frames, for example by capturing different partitions with different camera parameters, e.g. gain, exposure time. The term “partitioning” as used herein does not refer to dividing an image frame into parts, e.g. two halves of an image frame. In the context of “image frames”, the terms “portion” and “partition” are used herein interchangeably.